Rainy Day Man
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Part 2! of I still don't know how many... please review!!


Rain poured down as one boy ran down the street. He'd taken the train to Tamachi and was finishing the journey to his friend's house. _'Please be home…'_he thought as he began to climb the stairs to the apartment. Shivering he knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before knocking again. 

The door opened to reveal a girl with aqua hair and dark red eyes. "Takeru-san? What are you doing out?! It's storming, and I won't go into the time of night it is!!" she exclaimed hauling him through the door. "I'll get you a change of clothes and some towels… You can take a shower and I'll wake up Kennie!" she said disappearing and then reappearing and shoving him into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Takeru knew better than to protest Holly Ichijouji when she told you to do something. She had a temper to rival any of the digidestined. 

"Kennie! Wake up!"

"It's not seven," Ken mumbled and tried to pull the covers over his head.

"I said GET UP!" she hissed yanking off the blankets.

"HEY!"

"Takeru's here. I put him into the shower since he was soaked. Now get up and get a shirt on! I'm going to start tea for you two. I know he didn't come all this way to see me," she said walking out the door and heading into the kitchen. Ken got up and made his way into the kitchen where Holly was as busy as a bee.

"Did he say why he came out here?" Ken asked taking a seat at the table. 

"Nope… Sorry Kennie but I kinda shoved him the shower so he doesn't catch a cold or anything. I'll let you guys talk," she told her cousin heading into her own room as the bathroom door opened and Takeru came out.

"Here, I'll put that in the dryer," Ken said taking his friend's clothes and doing such.

"Thanks Ken…" Takeru said sitting at the table.

"What happened Takeru? If something is wrong why not go to Daisu-" Ken stopped when the boy began to sob at the mention of his name. "Takeru what happened did you guys break up?" Ken asked as Takeru began to take deep breaths to try and calm down.

"We'd gone back to his place after our date… And things started going too fast…. I got him to stop and we argued though it wasn't really anything I thought… he asked for a minute to sort himself out and I gave it to him and then he came back in…. drunk and…" The blonde began to sob again. Ken got up and hugged his friend who began to cry on his shoulder.

__

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

When I think about the first time (the first Time),

Thought I found someone who cared for me,

But things were not as they appeared… to be…

Rainy Day Man on your shoulder I cried,

When my first brush with love,

Left me shaking inside,

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

Ken held Takeru till the other teen had fallen asleep crying still clutching his shoulders. Ken picked up the blonde amazed at how light he was and carried him to his room where he gave TK the bed and slept in a chair beside waiting for the blonde to wake up.

__

Ever since I can remember

Just like a brother you've been strong and true,

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy Day Man you're much more than a friend

I would give anything Just to see you again

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

Things were back to normal with Daisuke and Takeru at least people assumed such. They were at a party to bid Holly safe passage back to the states to start her job at a high profile law firm in LA. 

Almost everyone had left when Takeru and Daisuke began arguing outside and it was obvious that Daisuke had got in a drink or few. Ken came out to try and stop it when Takeru suggested they go their separate ways since obviously things were not going well. Daisuke got angry and tried to force the blonde to come home to their apartment and think things over. When his boyfriend refused and said that they were no longer a couple Dai snapped and started yelling harshly at the blonde. 

Ken had stepped in and tried to get Daisuke to back off but Daisuke turned some of the drunken rage onto his friend. Ken didn't blame the redhead, he blamed his poor judgement.

"Dai! Stop it! There is no reason for you to yell at Ken when you're angry at me! But if you hadn't been drinking none of this would have happened in the first place!" Takeru cried barely stopping his ex from hitting Ken. The attack was then directed at the blonde who fell backwards in shock clutching his reddened cheek. 

Daisuke came back to reality then and tried to talk to the blonde but he refused.

"Just GO AWAY!" He yelled at him trying so hard not to cry. Ken had brought Takeru back inside and told him he could stay the night there. TK had thank him and gone to bed then. Holly sighed and bid her cousin goodnight since her plane was about to leave in an hour. Taichi and Koushiro were going to take her to the airport and see her off. 

__

(Musical interlude)

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy Day Man on your shoulder I cried,

When my first brush with love,

Left me shaking inside,

Ken had gone to visit Holly in LA and Takeru didn't know what to do with himself… They'd danced so close at Mimi's party and Ken was going to go the Dance with Miyako… Though, not as a couple. Takeru was taking Hikari… _'Maybe we can dance then too…'_ he thought as he drifted into a nap in his dorm room.

__

Rainy Day Man you're much more than a friend

I would give anything Just to see you again

Rainy Day Man

Takeru stood in the shadows as everyone else had fun. Ken finally spotted his blonde crush. "Takeru!" he called making his way over.

"Ken!" Takeru said a smile spreading on his face. "How was America?"

"Interesting… Holly's doing well for herself…" he said as people moved towards the dance floor again for another song. The chatted, awkwardly, for a few minutes before Ken asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Hai… Ken… I'd like that…" Takeru said as Ken smiled and took his hand leading him to the dance floor. The song they danced to before began to play. Hikari smiled as Miyako came back over to her and hugged her tightly and winked. They pressed closer as they swayed to the music. Takeru dared to lean his head on Ken's shoulder. Ken smiled and tightened his grip protectively around him.

__

Rainy Day

Takeru glanced up at Ken who looked back down at him. The sapphires of Takeru's eyes gleamed with uncertainty.

__

Rainy Day

"What's wrong Takeru?"

"Nothing…" he whispered. He leaned closer to Ken's lips eyes slipping closed.

__

Rainy Day

Lips met and then tongues. Hikari and Miyako started to dance and cheer themselves for a job well done as well as getting the two to admit their feelings to each other. Cheers and catcalls echoed through out the gymnasium as they danced and kissed… They were happy now. And Ken silently promised himself that he'd help Takeru mend his broken wings…

__

Rainy Day Man


End file.
